Teen Titans Beyond
by Ikubak
Summary: Previously entitled 'Cursed' Episode 1 Cursed. When Jinx plants a curse on all of the Titans, what chaos could breakout in the Tower? Who can pull them back to reality?


**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Synopsis: **This is the first episode in a series of episodes I've created. They go beyond Season 5.

Enjoy.

**Teen Titans: Beyond**

**Episode 1: Cursed**

Darkness filled the night sky.

The humid summer atmosphere drained the Titans of even more energy.

Robin's voice pushed them on. "Titans, Go!"

The Titans could see the damage the H.I.V.E. was doing in the center of Jump City.

Starfire lifted Cyborg, and Raven carried Robin with a telekinetic force. They flew off into the night sky. Beast Boy followed as a hawk.

For a good five minutes they flew at rapid speeds toward the H.I.V.E.

Finally they reached them. Robin yelled to catch their attention. "Don't you guys ever give up!"

Just as quickly, Raven launched Robin toward the team below them at violent speeds. He whipped out his Bo staff and knocked gizmo a block down once he came close enough.

"Titans, Go!"

Starfire launched Cyborg down as he charged his sonic cannon. Upon reaching Mammoth, Cyborg slammed his cannon onto the ground, sending Mammoth into a building.

"Robin! Let's take care of this giant pinhead!"

The Titans leader nodded and the two of them charged the large teen as he stood to his feet. Before either of them could lay a finger on him, Mammoth had raised a hand and smacked Cyborg to the side. With the other, he grabbed Robin and threw him at his fallen comrade.

While Robin and Cyborg attempted to detain Mammoth, Starfire and Raven went to work on Jinx.

Apparently she'd improved her fighting skills since they last fought.

The two female Titans couldn't lay an attack on the sorceress. Jinx continued leaping, somersaulting, and twisting away from any and all attacks. Raven grew irritated with frustration.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

An empty bus glowing black, launched at Jinx. The sorceress managed to leap high above the vehicle. The girls noticed her hands glowing violet.

Robin had just performed a roundhouse kick, sending Mammoth flying past Jinx.

_Perfect._ The H.I.V.E. leader thought.

The four fighting Titans stood together, with Beast Boy in the air, still in hawk form.

"Sweet Dreams Titans." The hextress laughed evilly as she sent a massive attack at the Titans.

Each of them fell to the ground.

Unmoving.

Motionless.

_Cue Japanese Theme Song:_

_Domo kotsu uru mamoru yo, Teen Titans  
Suki kidai naku randemo taberu yo, Teen Titans  
Shin kami dari kari oyai  
Okuga san su ika shakai  
Omae mo wa nari mounai, Teen Titans, GO!_

_Okida koidei yopei oku dayou, Teen Titans  
Mono yami haku daiketsu shichau yo, Teen Titans  
Kasu rana suke ju kontoro  
Mama na daichu kontoro  
Megau dou wa hate shinai, Teen Titans, GO!  
Teen Titans, GO!_

Raven's eyes cracked open. She saw her own reflection in one of the metal plates on Cyborg's shoulder.

She sat up in her place and clutched her skull. "Uh, my head."

The dazed girl looked to her left to see Robin knocked out. She shook his shoulder, still clutching her head. "Robin. Robin, get up."

Slowly, the masked titan stirred. He opened his eyes beneath his mask and looked at Raven. "Raven? What happened?"

"I have no idea." She deadpanned.

The two titans heard Cyborg groaning. Raven turned to see Cyborg gripping his own skull.

He looked to Raven. Cyborg opened his mouth to speak. Raven raised a hand. "Don't even ask."

Cyborg took the hint. He turned to his right and saw Starfire passed out. He reached to nudge her, but the girl opened her eyes before he reached her. "Hello friend Cyborg." She groaned. Starfire sat up, massaging her temples. "I do not suppose you know the cause of this cranial pain."

"Not a clue." The cybernetic teen looked over Star's head and saw Beast Boy still out of it. "Why don't ya wake up the B.B. now." He suggested.

Starfire turned and pushed Beast Boy a little. "Please awake friend."

She received no response.

"Beast Boy, I have… the tofu."

The boy's eyes shot open. He jumped up and grabbed Starfire by the shoulders. "Tofu? Where?" He shook her a little. The boy suddenly froze, his eyes glazed over. He began hobbling backwards. "Ooh… major head rush." Beast Boy fell onto his back.

Robin interrupted. "Let's get home. My head is killing me." He spotted the unconscious Beast Boy. "Uh, Star? Ya think you could carry one more person?"

Starfire opened her mouth to speak but Cyborg intervened. "I got 'im." Cyborg moved to pick up Beast Boy. "Alright, let's go."

The girl lift Cyborg, Beast Boy hung from his arms.

Robin turned to Raven. "You got it in ya to levitate me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Not even. I'll just have to carry." Raven lifted Robin up, holding him underneath his arms.

The five flew all the way to the tower, still dazed and confused.

As soon as they reached Titan's Tower, each of them headed to their respectful rooms and turned in for the night.

While the titans slept, a strange, violet aura wafted through the tower, each titan being doused with a pink, powdery substance.

---

Raven woke at dawn, feeling refreshed. Matter of fact, she felt better than usual. She hadn't felt so good in such a long time.

The girl kicked the sheets off of her body and headed to her bathroom. Once inside, Raven found herself humming a tune. She grabbed the toothbrush on the counter and squirted some toothpaste on it.

She began scrubbing her teeth merrily. Raven spit into the sink, rinsed and smiled in the mirror, checking out her pearly whites.

However, the titan found that she could not look away. She was enthralled with her own reflection. "Hey beautiful, where have you been all my life?"

What had happened to Raven? She began seducing her very own reflection. This did not bode well.

A knock on the door tore Raven from… herself.

"Raven?" It was Robin. "I need to talk to you."

Raven huffed. "Now's not a good time Robin!"

"But… it's important!"

Irritated, Raven rolled her eyes and slammed her toothbrush on the counter. She went to her door and it slid open. "What do you want Robin?"

The Titans' leader stood at the door. A look of carnal passion was plastered on his face. "Hey baby… you know what I want?"

Raven stared in horror. "Robin… you've got two seconds to get away from me."

The titan backed against the wall behind him. "Ya know Raven…"

"1…"

"I've always thought you were beautiful." Robin pushed off the wall.

Just before Robin entered Raven's room, she pressed a button and it slid closed. Robin's face met the steel door.

"…2."

Raven chuckled and headed back to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Now… where were we?"

---

"Starfire, get away from me!" Cyborg yelled from the kitchen.

"Beast Boy, if you value your life, I highly suggest you release me at once!" Starfire ordered.

"B-But… I _need _you!"

It seemed as if Robin and Raven were not the only titans who were acting strangely. Starfire latched onto Cyborg for dear life and Beast Boy cuddled Starfire's leg.

Just then, Robin moped into the living room and flopped onto the couch.

Cyborg began pushing Starfire off of him. "Star let go! I need to see Raven!" This caught Robin's attention. "I love her!"

Robin jumped from the couch. "No way Cyborg! Raven is mine!" Robin pushed Cyborg with his hand.

"I don't think so you spiky haired little freak! Raven is never yours! Especially in those tights."

"You got something you wanna say to me?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll hear it way down there!" Cyborg laughed at his own joke.

Robin, however, took this chance and darted down the hall. "Raven!"

Pulled back to reality, Cyborg saw Robin turn the corner and head for Raven's room. "Oh no you don't!"

Cyborg darted after Robin, leaving Starfire trapped in Beast Boy's loving grasp. "Mmm." He soothed. "You smell nice."

Starfire mentally cursed Beast Boy.

---

"Get back here you rat!" Cyborg shouted down the hall.

"No way slowpoke!"

Cyborg growled and boosted himself to catch Robin just in time to crash through Raven's door.

The two grunted and tumbled across her floor. They stood and Robin attempted to throw fists at Cyborg. He was halted by Cyborg's hand pushing his forehead back.

"What are you doing my room?"

Cyborg and Robin froze in place and turned their gazes to Raven.

_Cue Commercial Break_

"Well?"

The two boys beamed. "Raven!" They tackled her to the floor.

Raven struggled under their bodies for a moment. Finally, she grew tired of them. She narrowed her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" The two male titans flew across her room.

After making sure they didn't follow her, Raven flew out of her room and into the hall. She flew into the living room, ignoring the starbolts flying at a green monkey.

She flew up the steps leading to the roof. Once on top of Titans Tower, Raven flew down to the bay. She took off her shoes and went to dip her legs in the water.

The girl was saddened; she could not help but think about… well… herself. "Raven, Oh Raven, where art thou?"

She cast her eyes to the water. What she saw brought great joy to her soul. "Raven!" She saw her own reflection. Raven got out of the water and kneeled over her reflection. "What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Raven is the sun."

Sadly, her moment of solitude was interrupted. "Raven!" Starfire yelled.

The girl ignored the voice.

Realizing Raven would not answer, Starfire approached her. _I will not let you steal my Cyborg away. _Starfire stood behind Raven and pushed her into the water with her foot.

"Raven!" Starfire turned to see Cyborg and Robin running toward Raven.

Starfire opened her arms and stood directly in front of Cyborg.

"Move Star!" Cyborg pushed Starfire into the water and dove in after Raven. Robin soon followed.

"Starfire, I'll save you!" Beast Boy leapt from the top of Titans Tower, diving toward where Starfire fell.

Sadly, Beast Boy did not think out his coordinates. He landed face-first on the ground, six feet from the water.

The alien girl surfaced, followed by Robin, Raven, and Cyborg. The two boys grabbed hold of Raven's arms and tugged. Raven stared at her reflection. "Raven, help me! Help me please!"

"Excuse me." A voice pulled the Titans from their current situations. Each of them looked up to see Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo standing in front of Titan's Tower.

Raven's eyes narrowed. She forced Robin and Cyborg far away from her. She levitated out of the water. "I am sick and tired of you all. Can't I get five minutes alone with Raven?"

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Gizmo interfered, "What the heck are y-" He was cut off by Raven's power, launching him through a window on the bottom level.

Raven's eyes widened at the sound of the glass shattering. She looked around. "Where…?"

She was suddenly hit with revelations of the past day and a half.

Raven looked to Jinx. The sorceress backed away, realizing Raven had cured herself.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven levitated Mammoth and knocked Jinx on the ground She carelessly tossed him aside.

Jinx looked up to see Raven towering over her. "What did you do to me and my friends."

The sorceress said nothing.

Raven levitated a large boulder over Jinx's head. "Now!"

"I-I-I-I" She stuttered. "I cast a love spell on you guys. You'd fall in love with the first person you saw." Jinx paused, letting Raven respond. She continued when nothing came. "We were monitoring you when you first woke up. Robin and Cyborg first saw you, that's why they've been attacking each… and you. Starfire first saw Cyborg and Beast Boy saw Starfire. You, however, saw your reflection in Cyborg's metal plate."

Raven gasped, her powers slipped and the rock dropped on Jinx. She looked to where Jinx was. "Crap." She muttered.

She returned her attention to the Titans. "How do I cure them?"

Raven racked her brain, thinking about the series of events leading up to her revelation.

Suddenly it her. "Glass."

Raven telekinetically removed a window from the tower. She shatter glass near Robin and Cyborg. She moved to Starfire and shattered another piece of glass over her. Now three of the other titans were brought back to reality.

Before Raven awoke Beast Boy, she remembered Starfire pushing her into the water. Raven smirked.

---

"You got any threes Robin?" Raven asked.

"Go fish." He responded. Raven pulled a card, smirked then placed a pair of threes in her stack.

"Any tens Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." He handed him a ten.

"You know guys," Raven began. "Things around the tower have been so much more peaceful ever since we busted the Jinx's curse. I can't put my finger on it, but something just makes things around here so much better."

---

"Beast Boy, get away!"

Raven had trapped Starfire and Beast Boy in Star's bedroom for the day. The alien girl had been spending hours evading the green, love-struck boy.

"Baby, I love you!"

---

_Cue End Credits._

How was that? Good? Bad?


End file.
